


Sexy como serpiente

by Eredhien



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Post-Ragnarok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: Una viñeta acerca de Thor, Loki y las serpientes.Situada después de Thor: Ragnarok





	Sexy como serpiente

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño homenaje a la anécdota que contó Thor en la película sobre las serpientes. Espero les guste.

Después de llegar a la Tierra, Thor tuvo innumerables reuniones para ver aspectos de logística y también para salvar a Loki de la justicia terrícola.

Desde que aterrizaron, Loki había accedido a reunirse con los Vengadores. De acuerdo con Thor, estas reuniones eran para reivindicar a Loki y para que todos conocieran el importante papel que su hermano tuvo durante el Ragnarok. Para los demás, las juntas eran más interrogatorios que otra cosa.

Así que no era de extrañar que mientras Fury y los demás interrogaban a Loki, buscando maneras de llevarlo a juicio, Thor deambulara tranquilamente en busca de diversión en la Torre Stark. Desde que descubrió la televisión, era frecuente encontrarlo viendo películas, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo abundantemente.

Bruce entró a la sala donde se había instalado Thor y lo encontró absortó viendo la película _Del crepúsculo al amanecer_.

"¿Eres fan de las películas de horror o de vampiros?" Bruce sintió curiosidad, ya que pensaba que pensaba que le gustaban las películas de acción.

"¿Vampiros?" Thor respondió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. "No, no, me gustan las serpientes."

Al observar la escena, Bruce advirtió que efectivamente estaban pasando la escena en que Salma Hayek bailaba con una serpiente.

"Las serpientes se mueven de una manera muy sensual, ¿no te parece?" Thor parecía hipnotizado. "Sabías que algunas serpientes engañan a sus depredadores al fingir su muerte. Son seres extremadamente inteligentes."

Por un momento, Bruce dudó sobre si Thor estaba cautivado por la actriz o la serpiente. "Pareces conocer bastante sobre las serpientes."

"Desde luego, siempre me han fascinado. Por ejemplo, algunas de las serpientes más venenosas son también las que tienen los colores más atractivos. Son seres enigmáticos y encantadores."

Entre más hablaba Thor, menos parecía que se estuviese refiriendo a las serpientes.

"¿Has visto la forma tan refinada en la que las serpientes se enroscan en sus presas? Una vez que capturan a una presa no la dejan ir. Son criaturas fascinantes." Thor continuó hablando sobre serpientes y algo más que Bruce se rehusaba a identificar. "Algunas personas piensan que son peligrosas, pero son seres incomprendidos. Su belleza es sublime."

De pronto, terminó la escena de la película y Bruce vio que Thor parecía haber recobrado la conciencia. Sin embargo, dejó todo a un lado y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban los Vengadores.

Después de lo que había visto a bordo de la nave, Bruce suspiró profundamente y lo siguió.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Con paso firme, Thor entró a la sala donde Loki se encontraba cómodamente sentado, mientras Fury, Steve, Clint, Nat y los demás lo interrogaban. Loki sonrió lascivamente. "Hermano." Con una sola palabra, Loki había conseguido capturar la mirada de Thor.

"Loki…" Thor no parecía el amigable extraterrestre que veía películas, sino el Dios del Trueno, el Rey de Asgard. "Loki y yo debemos partir en este momento."

"¡Imposible! Apenas estamos revisando la evidencia que SHIELD tiene en su contra." Fury refutó.

"De hecho, no podremos venir los siguientes días." Ante la declaración de Thor, Loki soltó una carcajada.

"Caballeros, señorita." Loki se levantó y se inclinó ante Natasha. "Fue un placer estar con ustedes. Sin embargo, es mi deber servir a mi Rey." La actitud de Loki no era la de un súbdito ante su Rey. Al contrario, parecía muy divertido. "Mi Señor." Loki hizo una reverencia provocadora al pasar al lado de Thor, quien paracía fascinado.

"Semanas. Estaremos atendiendo asuntos de Estado varias semanas… tal vez, meses." Thor siguió a Loki.

"Hermano, creo que en la Tierra, en estas situaciones dicen: nosotros nos comunicamos con ustedes." Loki parecía extremadamente entretenido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Clint preguntó con incredulidad.

"Bueno, Thor ama a las serpientes." Bruce dijo enigmáticamente, ante lo cual Tony comenzó a reír sin parar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
